Letters To Moony
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: Letters between Remus and Sirius during their school years. Rated M for language and possible slash.
1. Summer Letter 1

**So… this is a little fun thingymajigger that I'm working on with one **remuswolfylupin**. We're writing letters to each other, her as Remus, me as Sirius. Hers is called 'Letters To Padfoot', and neither will make sense with out the other. She wrote the first letter, so I suggest that you MAY want to read that first, or else this will make little to no sense.**

**PLEASE ENJOY! XD**

Dear Moony,

Is that the three hundred and fifty two point five book with the eighty three-page introductions and a large ink blot on page thirty seven? If so, I have never seen it before in my life. You should try to be more organized, my Dear Moonikins. Honestly, you're worse than James...

You're what? You must be in denial... Yes, that's it. You are so tragically bored that you have forced yourself to read and you are now telling me that you are having fun to keep my from worrying my sexy little head over your Death By Boredom. I am severely disappointed in you. All this Chocolate Eating and Book Reading must be stopped while you still have an ounce of fun and Maraurderiness left in that wolfy body of yours. You should be wreaking pranky havoc on that small town you call home. Like scaring the cats in the windows and forcing cranky old men to shake their wrinkled fists at you and chase you off of their freakishly green and well kept lawns.

We are having wonderful adventures and a tremendous amount of fun. I have never before felt so free as when we are running naked through the long grasses in the field behind the Potter's house. It is quite liberating. You should try it sometimes.

Peter's Mother frightens me. She made me _bathe_. It was horrible. We should put slimy insects in her shampoo… or make Peter transform and stick him in her underwear drawer. The irony would be hilarious.

That Dog isn't cuter than me, is it? Because if it is, it'll have to go.

Are you actually implying that me and Prongs would spend even a _second _of our precious summer time _thinking_? My Dear delusional Moony…. All that reading and Prank Withdrawal must have gone to your head. Go set off a couple of dung bombs under your parent's bed, and all should be as right as rain. Trust me, for I have never before lead you wrong.

But I do agree that Peter should visit you over the summer. The poor Bloke is probably doing his homework already! Prongs and I are _counting_ on you to save Wormtail from the evil clutches of Summer History Of Magic and Defense Against The Dark Arts homework! I don't even _know_ why Professor Breston _assigned_ Summer Homework… its not even like she'll _be there_ next year!

M-Moony… why must you hurt me in this way? Why must you wound me with your cruel sick jokes? And as much as I _love_ cruel sick jokes, that was going much too far. I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE FRIENDS!

~Padfoot

ps

And, I do NOT _twitch_!


	2. Summer Letter 2

Moony,

I do not have your book. Your book is dead. I killed it. It cut me and I_ killed _it. I killed it, and now it is in Book Hell. So, _technically_ it is no longer in my possession. But I could send you the remains if you'd like.

Ah, I remember that… good times… good times. But that particular incident wasn't _all_ Prongs' fault if I remember correctly. I _distinctly_ remember you 'forgetting' to tell James that it was a bad idea for him to reorganize his bag with out his glasses on after he ate your last bit of chocolate.

WHY NOT? You _could_ be the 'wreaking havoc' type if you truly wanted to…

And I will _not_ ask myself how many detentions I have gotten, because then I would be talking to myself and I am not _that_ crazy. Besides, Mother told me that I must not ask questions that I already know the answer to.

All the more reason to scare them.

Silly Moony… we wont get arrested. James knows how to do a Memory Charm.

… I swear, if that horrid little woman goes near my head I will do unspeakable things to her Muggle Dirt Sucking Contraption.

No wonder he didn't want to visit you! I wouldn't either if you planned to force academics on me.

Wait… so you're _not _the only one who enjoys reading? This 'Harry' bloke sounds awfully suspicious. Are you even sure 'Harry' is his real name? It's a nasty common name if you ask me. It reminds me of James' head.

A Muggle? Really? I've heard that they're not to be trusted. And, yes, I remember that your Mums a Muggle, but she's horribly devious when she wants to be. She's tricked me into eating green vegetables on a number of occasions.

But… but… _I'm_ adorable! _I_ could warm your feet! And if any girls came near us when you were walking me, I'd bite them.

I still wouldn't do it, even if the Professor wasn't doomed.

The Job is cursed, didn't you know? I heard that it was because a thousand years ago this one Crazy Professor called Professor Bumblekin got the DADA job and he had a goat, but Professor Dumbledore said that goats weren't allowed in Hogwarts and Professor Bumblekin got so offended that he put a curse on the job saying that unless the rule was changed and goats _were_ allowed in Hogwarts, then every year there would be a new DADA teacher, and each one would ask for a higher pay. At least that's what my Liar Cousin Bellatrix told me.

I DO NOT _TWITCH_! I merely thought that there was an insect on my robes.

And no. You are not nice. Not nice at all…

Padfoot


	3. Summer Letter 3

Moony,

MOONY! You're _back_! I thought that, that Henry child had _kidnapped_ you! Though since it was merely the full moon that had incapacitated you, I shall not seek my revenge... at least not YET.

You should tell your neighbor to mind his own beeswax. I would.

OH MY GOD, I WAS RIGHT! HE DID KIDNAP YOU! Is that the _real_ reason you didn't write for so long? Were you tied up? Were you molested? Were you trapped at the bottom of a well and forced to throw up lotion while he danced around naked? I bet you were... OH MY POOR INNOCENT MOONY! I'm going to go find James and tell him what that _SICK MAN-CHILD_ did to you! His Dad works in the Ministry, so we wont get in any trouble for hexing that _PERVERTED DEGENERATE_. That _DISGUSTING FREAK_! That... that... that _WEIRDO_.

WHY WOULD I BE THANKING HIM FOR MOLESTING YOU? Have you gone insane? YOU HAVE! The trauma of what he has done to you has permanentlyaddled your mind! MY POOR MOONY! I'm coming to get you.

AND I DID KILL IT! IT HURT ME! IT MADE ME BLEED! IT DESERVED TO DIE!

But, if you promise not to shave my head, I will send you a new one. James has a**_ deluxe first edition copy_** that I could steal. (hint hint)

But books are technically already dead... they are dead trees. So technically the grandchildren are _really _zombies, and I must chop off their heads before they infect all the trees in the world. I mean, just imagine the Whomping Willow as a zombie. It's already terrifying enough by itself.

Yes you will. You said the same thing last year. And the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before _THAT!_ So excuse me for not believing you, Mr. He Who Cried Wolf.

Hey, _I'M_ adorable! And you yell at me when I steal your blankets! That's being racist. Or speciesist. Or _both_. How _dare_ you Moony... how dare you...

And I WOULD bite them if it would keep them away from you. You're MINE. In a completely _platonic_ sense of course.

Very lame. Worse than the puns that Peter comes up with.

IT WAS THE _GOAT_! Or Henry. He's _evil,_ so HE must have something to do with it!

NO! MOONY DON'T TRUST HIM! HE'LL MOLEST YOU! _I'M_ THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO DO THAT!

~Padfoot


	4. Summer Letter 4

Moony,

MIND TRICKS! Besides, thoughts are overrated.

No you're not.

Moony, zombie books do not cry tears of ink. Maybe blood and gore, but not ink.

And you are not poetic in the slightest. You are just as bad as Prongs. Maybe even WORSE!

You do that, and I will turn your entire body blue. You will look like a giant blueberry, and everyone will try to munch on you.

I'll get you chocolate...

Yes it is. It is so cute that even EVANS' voice goes all high pitched and babyish and makes me want to pee on the common room rug.

Muzzle me, and I'll sit on you after I've drunk dairy milk.

Yes you do! You LOVE it when I lick you! It always makes you laugh.

WAIT, DOES THAT HORRID RAPIST LICK YOU? Only I'm allowed to do that! Henry must DIE.

How come Peter never writes ME?

I feel unloved.

~Padfoot

Ps

Libraries are bad for your soul... I thought I told you that.


	5. Summer Letter 5

Moony,

I do. They're hilarious. More hilariouser than that time the Giant Squid attempted to mate with Snivvilus. They make a very lovely couple, don't you think?

Why would it be an improvement? People ALREADY want to munch on you. I know that I do.

Yes you do. Everyone wants my chocolate. Even Dumbledore wants my chocolate.

See? That's why I'm better than your neighbors dog. I can lick you and make you happy ALL the time, and not just during holiday. Also, I can listen and understand and cuddle, and then I can turn back and give you a PROPER hug.

WELL THATS BECAUSE HE NEVER WRITES ABOUT ANYTHING INTERESTING! If he didn't bore me so much, I'd write back.

I bet he WANTS to though...just ask him if he wants to lick you! I bet you TWENTY GALLEONS that he says yes.

You don't NEED any other friends... You just need me and Prongs and Wormtail...mostly me though. Because we accept you and love you for the way you are. If you tell this Muggle that you have a time of the month then he's going to think that,

A)you're a girl (which is bad enough)

B)you're insane

or C)you're a scary monster that must be stabbed in the heart with a silver cross. Or whatever those muggle stories use to kill Werewolves.

I DO listen to your feelings. Sometimes...

I shall NEVER be grateful to that Moony-Licker. He is trying to STEAL you from me.

~Padfoot

Ps

Your soul is going to be eaten by zombie books if you keep allowing yourself to be seen in the library.

Pps

Tell Henry that I hate him.

Ppps

And also tell him that his mother is a hamster and his father smells of elderberries (which are much too sweet and taste like bitter jelly)

Pppps

Have you seen my yellow wool socks? I can't seem to be able to find them anywhere.


	6. Summer Letter 6

Moony,

Everything is eatable. But sometimes they are poisonous too. And you _are_ eatable, but that is cannibalism, and is met with much disgust. I am utterly SHOCKED that you did not know this, considering that YOU are the 'smart' one.

Dumbledore is a risk taker and an adrenaline junkie. He can take a little bit of Belching Liquor in his precious lemon drops. Besides, you _know _that I would NEVER taint chocolate with pranking material... well, not since that one time when you caught me and Prongs stuffing Snivillus' Easter chocolate with fire crackers... you were scarier than my mother after I once ruined one of her infamous dinner parties...

I do, dont I?

HOORAH!

Why should _I_ be the one who writes first? Why can't _he_?

Yes you are. If you were not crazy, than you would not be hanging out with that Creepy-Crawly.

You DO! You practically LIVE in them!

You can?

That's not fair. Besides, I WOULD visit you, but your mother told me that I am not allowed to go anywhere closer than ten miles from your house.

~Padfoot

ps

DON'T DO IT MOONY! THEY'LL KILL YOU!

pps

If I see him then I will use his right foot for a chew toy. NOT his left... that would be too easy.

ppps

No 'nice' people could produce a spawn as obviously evil as Henry is.

pppps

You SHOULD know! You know EVERYTHING! Have I been putting my faith and education in the wrong hands? OH NO!


	7. Summer Letter 7

Moony,

Fine. Be that way.

It would've been HILARIOUS, and _you_ know it. Besides, Snivillus DESERVED it.

I've already gotten it. Did you know that his mother found a dead bird in their fireplace?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How _could _you? You've BETRAYED me! Now I don't even WANT to visit you now! well... maybe I do... But I REFUSE to be nice to that Horrid Little Man-Thing that you've OBVIOUSLY replaced me with!

I shall be there next saturday at exactly Eight AM, and I shall bring Prongs. Warn your Mother.

~Padfoot

ps

Nope. _I_ know how to kill them, so I am in much less danger than you are. You shall probably flail around like a fish. Or like Prongs when he's wet.

pss

HE _KICKED_ YOU! ? I shall _beat_ him into a pulp! PULP I SAY!

ppps

DON'T EAT IT! She probably laced it with hallucinogens of evil or Muggle explosions! Or BOTH! THROW IT AWAY BEFORE YOU DIE!

pppps

How does that matter if you don't know where my socks are?


	8. Summer Letter 8

Moony,

I wonder how that bird died... Mrs. Pettigrew probably murdered it with some well intended cleaning charms.

I don't believe you, and that is NOT a good argument. You used to hang out with that Ravenclaw, Alexander Davis, in third year. I _remember_.

Would I lie to you, Moony? I mean when it's important? OF COURSE I'M COMING! And Prong is not coming, because he refuses to aid me in the destruction of Henry. I let him see what you wrote about him, but James says that he doesn't seem so bad and he can't see what my problem is with him. Which proves that Henry is far more horrid and evil than I first anticipated. He somehow managed to corrupt PRONGS! Me and Wormtail are the only sane ones left!

~Padfoot

ps

Books are smart... they'll leave me alone.

pps

IT WAS STILL ON PURPOSE!

ppps

They are just trying to lure you into a false sense of security...

pppps

If they don't, I'm blaming Snivillus... Or Henry... Or both.


	9. Summer Letter 9

Moony,

It is not my fault that squirrel rabbit hybrid decided to run into your mother's garden. It is also not _my _fault that you didn't put on your sunblock on properly. That is on _you_. How does it feel to be the 'irresponsible one' for a change?

I can't help it, You're Mum is hot... sexy... shaggable... There's a word for Mums like her, if you know what I mean.

She should NOT BE TALKING. I've _seen_ pictures of your dad when he was our age. His hair was longer than MINE.

Yes. Yes I did. He was PROVOKING me. You saw it! You were _there_!

I WAS _TRYING_ TO _AVENGE_ YOU! You don't appreciate _anything_ I do for you. Besides, I wasn't aiming for his _head_... I was aiming for his _throat_.

Tell him that I am NOT sorry. Not in the slightest. Also tell him that he smiles too much and that his teeth are unnaturally shiny. Also, his hair cut makes him look like a pouf.

I _KNEW_ THAT THAT YOU MISSED ME!

I shall_ never_ think about school... NEVER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

~Padfoot

ps

You should be sorry... my ribs still hurt!


	10. Summer Letter 10

Moony,

But they're so CHASEABLE!

That's true... I remember Marlene McKinnon punching you in the side because you kicked her cat.

SHAGGABLE I TELL YOU!

Because I'm awesome and sexy and have great hair.

He said that I sucked at soccer. And then he laughed. He was obviously trying to bother me.

BUT IT WAS TRUE!

It was ugly. And slightly lopsided. And my hair is not MESSY. It's SEXY.

He smiles too much. It's creepy. I don't trust him.

You wouldn't. We would run away together, and never talk about Henry again.

I would NEVER wet my self. I am not a homesick first year.

ACTUALLY, I finished my potions _and_ my divination homework. So there. (Though I DO need help with the History of Magic homework... who was Grimmbillie the Grave?)

That sounds good. I'll see you in our usual compartment. (Tell your mum to bake some more of that lovely pumpkin bread that she made last week.)

NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY ARE YOU ABANDONING ME FOR THAT SHINY-TOOTHED FREAK OF NATURE?

~Padfoot

ps

They do not accept your apologies... groveling is in order.


	11. Divination Notes 1

**may i see your pack of tarot cards?**

I suppose so. Hey, can I ask you something?

**yes... though i dont know if i will answer or not**

Wouldn't be a total surprise. You've been avoiding me.

**have not! i have merely been trying to be a good student.**

Sirius, you never avoid me just to be a 'good student'. You never answered me the other day in Binns' class.

**would you believe me if i told you that i forgot?**

Not really. You have a pretty good memory, which is somewhat surprising sometimes.

**fine... what did you want to know?**

I was just wondering why you would make a comment like that

**i dont know why i said it, okay? i just DID. i was just trying to be funny, but you had to go and over analyze everything. cant you just drop it?**

Sorry I over analyze things. Sheesh. I suppose it would be 'over analyzing' to ask why you're getting so defensive about it?

i** am NOT being defensive. i just don't want to talk about it anymore**.

I won't bother you then. Watch out, professor Sarie keeps glancing over here.

**wait, moony... im sorry. i'll tell you later, yeah? in person.**

Really? Alright...

**yeah. just...you cant tell anyone what im going to tell you. not even prongs or wormtail.**

Lucky for you I'm good at keeping secrets then.

**yes... anyway, im skivving off the rest of class. see you at lunch**.

Okay


	12. Transfiguration Notes 1

**prongs is giving you a weird look**

Maybe it's because he's still in shock over how I yelled at you yesterday for hexing those poor third years.

**dont bring that up again**

Sirius, it was extremely uncalled for. I know you were angry or whatever, but seriously...hexing third years? You're lucky McGonagall only gave you two weeks of detention.

**they deserved it. they gave me weird looks.**

...Sirius, you hex Slytherins on the Quidditch team when they're being arses, you don't hex third years just because they were giving you weird looks.

**one called me a nancy boy**

They're THIRD years. Just ignore them. If you had to honestly get revenge you should have just done something to mess with them, not HEX them. That one boy is going to be in the hospital wing for a week now.

I know you don't want to keep talking about it though, so...can we talk about the other thing?

**i shouldve given that little bastard more than giant blisters...**

**youre not going to forget about it and i know that youll be mad if we dont get through this, so i suppose talking would be the best thing to do... i dont like it when youre upset with me.**

You don't mean that.

I don't think I CAN forget about it. And you know how I am...I like talking about things. I'm not necessarily upset with you as just really confused.

**you know i do**

**rem, i kissed you. it was a mistake, plain and simple. im sorry i put you through this.**

You know I don't like it when you do stuff like that.

A mistake. Well, I guess thanks for the apology then...

You were right. Maybe we just shouldn't talk about it, just forget it happened.

**do you want me to apologize or something? you want me to hunt down that little shit and tell him that im sorry?**

**dont...im sorry. it wasnt a mistake**

McGongall's gonna make you apologize anyway, so it makes no difference what I want.

Again, you aren't making any sense. First it was a mistake, now it wasn't. Make up your mind. Anyway, it doesn't matter, I'm done talking about it.

**moony, please... it wasn't a mistake. when i kissed you, you didnt make me. i wanted to. and the only reason i hate henry so much, is because he obviously likes you. and you seemed to like him back.**

Of course I like Henry. He's my friend, Sirius.

And I'm glad you can finally admit I didn't MAKE you kiss me, but I still don't know what to think about all this. You keep saying different things like you're not even sure yourself what's going on, so I just continue to be confused.

**no, i mean i thought that you LIKED him. like prongs likes evans. because thats how he likes you.**

**for merlins sake, how thick ARE you? i wanted to KISS you.**

**hell, i wanted to do MORE than kiss you...**

Oh...well, he is attractive and not the worst kisser out there, but I don't like him like THAT.

I'm not confused about that part, Sirius. I'm kind of confused because you saying contradictory things. So yes you may really want to kiss me, but you keep saying things to suggest otherwise. How about we just go with you want to kiss me and I want to kiss you and be done with it?

Woah, wait, what?

**wait, what? WHAT? !**

**moony, im scared...im not gay. but I still want to kiss you, and yes, do more than just kissing you**

There's nothing wrong with...you know, wanting all that. I don't want you to be scared though. I know it's not normal for you to do so, but you can talk to me about this stuff, Sirius.

Does it make you feel any better though knowing that I feel the same way? I mean, I wasn't going to tell you because I wasn't sure how you would respond, but I know how you feel it's only fair you know how I feel too...

**you want to kiss me too? i mean, you LIKE me? like prongs likes evans?**

Well, I don't act like a lovesick fool and write tasteless poetry about you like he does for her, but...yes. I do like you.

And yes, I want to kiss you. More than you know.

**but... WHY? im jealous and rash and i hate the library.**

Yet you're more caring towards me than you'll admit, and have the best smile ever...I'm not the best at talking about this stuff, Sirius. I just really like you, okay?

Your jealousy is even slightly endearing...when it doesn't involve kicking soccer balls into a friend's forehead.

I've pretty much accepted the fact that you will always hate the library.

**...i do have a great smile, dont i?**

**he deserved it. he kissed you.**

**you should hate it too. it smells like the elderly.**

You do.

You didn't know that at the time though. So technically you still shouldn't have done that.

But there's books in there...and I love books.

**actually, i only kicked him AFTER i saw him ogling your arse. not that I blame him... but still.**

**i hate them. they call me names and give me rashes.**

That's ridiculous.

Well maybe if you didn't go about murdering their family members they wouldn't torment you so...what the heck am I even talking about?

**i dont know, but i am going to snog you now.**


	13. Divination Notes 2

**are you mad at me?**

No response.

**why? im sorry that I tried to squeeze your arse. i thought that you wanted me to**

I'd really rather...attempt to talk about this instead of write notes, but at the same time...

It's not that it made me...mad, I just...you know we tried to talk about things before; I'm just not good at doing so.

**no. every time we 'talk' about it, you blush like a little girl and hide. you cant hide now. youll get detention.**

**i dont understand. what am i doing wrong?**

It's not...you're not doing anything wrong. I've just never...You're the first person I've ever wanted to...you know, and I don't know how to talk about it. We should talk about it, right?

**yes we should definitely talk about this! i shall be the mature understanding one for a change and listen as you pour all of your unneeded uncertainties onto my broad shoulders**

oh god. now I just don't know if I can talk about it at all.

**SPEAK! or... er... write.**

Well fine. How shall I put this...I don't know. It's not that I don't want to...do anything, I just don't know how to go about...doing stuff. Talking about this is really awkward. Lets talk about something else.

**well, youre lucky that you are now dating the expert on all things sexual, arousing and pleasurable. dont worry, ill take care of you.**

oh god, oh god, this is so embarrassing. okay, can we PLEASE talk about something else?

**why? youre cute when you blush**

I will ignore you. I will leave directly after this class and go to the library where you will never find me.

**i will follow you to the ends of the earth. though im not sure if that includes the library, i will follow you there too, and then i will tickle you untill you can talk about it.**

Or we can skip the tickling and just...go to something else.

Er, not in the library though, of course.

**and what does that 'something else' include?**

**and why not in the library?**

I'm not just going to come out and say it...

Because someone might see, or hear, us in the library, silly.

**please? if you dont tell me, than you have to tell me about your insecurities**

**so?**

Do you enjoy making my face turn bright red? It is bright red, isn't? I can tell.

SO? I'm not an...an exhibitionist! Look, face getting redder!

**you make a very attractive tomato**

**if you werent you wouldnt be blushing. you kinky little werewolf, you!**

nonsense

**dont deny it! you are a kinky little tomato who occasionally sprouts ears, a tail, and razor sharp fangs**

this conversation is over

**fine, but i shall corner you after class and i shall make you talk.**


	14. Transfiguration Notes 2

i really enjoyed break 

**I could tell.**

i mean i REALLY enjoyed break. didnt you? it was the best break EVER. it was even better than YESTERDAYS break! 

**I think you say that after every break, but yes, I enjoyed it very much as well.**

well, break gets better every day 

**you know, the other day James asked where we keep disappearing off to during those lovely breaks of ours...**

oooo, what did you tell him? 

**Well, don't get mad, but, besides mentally panicking for a moment because you know how bad I am at lying, I told him you wanted help in History of Magic and didn't want him to know I was helping you out in the library...I mean, it's sort of believable, right? All you ever do is sleep in that class or pass notes so it's not your best.**

WHAT? now prongs is gonna think that i CARE! 

**I believe he's tactfully pretending he knows nothing. If it makes you feel any better I've been helping him out with that class too. I think he's doing worse than you are, which would make sense since all he ever does is stare at the back of Lily's head and drool.**

really? thank you moony, for the perfect blackmailing material

**Ack, this is why I'm a terrible liar. **

youre not THAT bad a liar... 

**Yes, I am. Well, I suppose there are some things I'm good at keeping a secret, obviously.**

well, you can keep a secret, but you can't lie. at all 

**So basically I'm normally okay as long as no one tries to really pester me with questions...like James kept doing about where you and I keep disappearing too.**

why cant we just tell him? 

**Well I wasn't going to just tell him without talking to you about it first. Do you want to tell him? I mean, I've thought about it myself, trying to figure out how he'd respond and all.**

do you think he'll take it well? he wont hate us, will he? 

**Weirded out, yes, but hate us, no. Of course that could just be my wishful thoughts speaking however.**

promise? prongs is my brother in everything but blood... well, maybe in blood too. purebloods are fucked up, but anyway itll kill me if prongs hates us 

**I honestly don't know what he'll think. I mean, maybe we could figure out what his opinions are on relationships like ours before we tell him?**

you ask. youre better at feelings than i am. 

**That's true, but if he starts asking questions like 'why' I will most likely panic. I'll do my best...**

i will be there with you, holding your hand or something. you just need to do the talking. if i talk then i'll probably say something terribly inappropriate 

**Sadly that is true.**

its not my fault! 

**Ha, that's quite alright.**

class is almost over. meet me in our broom closet. we need to discuss prongs. and maybe snog for a bit.


	15. Winter Letters 1

Moony,

Lucky. I'm at my cousin's place in Guernsey, and there's no snow at all. All I need is a light jacket.

That dog peed on my shoes last summer. They still smell weird.

NO! Don't go to the library! You'll get frostbite and they'll cut your toes off. And by they, I mean the muggles. I'm pretty sure that they know nothing about Defrosting Decoctions.

I really don't, but i shall let you speak of those horrid books if it helps you be less bored.

I haven't really done anything except watch my little cousin, Nyphadora. You've seen pictures of her. She's about four now, and has multicolored hair. I think that you'd like her. She has a strange obsession with werewolves. Claims she's going to marry one someday.

I annoy you? Why must you hurt me in this way? All I do is adore you! You don't appreciate anything.

I miss you too.

~Sirius


	16. Winter Letters 2

Moony,

I am absolutely green with envy. GREEN I TELL YOU! (Which is a shame, because green is NOT my color. So it's good that I'm not like my family, because then I'd look horrible in the school uniform.)

I was marking my territory.

I feel like you're implying something... Do you WANT to tell me about your literary adventures and whatnot?

I've no idea... She has a stuffed wolf named TimberTamber, and I MAY have accidentally let her watch a muggle were-wolf-a-thon last week. By mistake if course.

Why should I discourage it? Werewolves are sexy.

But... I thought that you liked it when I read over your shoulder?

ALL of my ideas are good. ALL of them.

~Padfoot


	17. Winter Letters 3

Moony,

Well then, his shoes shouldn't have been in my territory.

DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME OR NOT? !

They were hilariously inaccurate. One of them had a muggle werewolf playing an American muggle version of Quidditch. It was very funny.

I don't think I could say that with a straight face...if you catch my drift.

MOONY! Don't remind me of such wonderful things without warning me first! My cousin is sitting on my lap! I don't want to have to explain anything to Andromeda!

My hair is a wonderful being and should be pampered, doted on, worshipped, and treated with the utmost respect.

ALL of them. Even the bad ones.

YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH ME! ! !

Henry? THE Henry? The very same Henry that wants to lick you, read with you, and do many other unholy, explicit and probably unlawful things to you in the dead of night? Tell him that if he lays a finger on you, I'm going to floo over to your house with Nyphadora, get her high on fizzing whizbees, and tell her that Henry has candy hidden inside his underpants. And then she will attack him, and hopefully permanently damage his bits in her quest for sugary treats. And then I shall handsomely laugh, and sweep you off to a tropical island with mangos, and books that grow on trees. And Henry shall be forever alone and dickless, and he shall die a virgin in his grandmother's dusty attic.

~Padfoot


	18. Winter Letters 4

Moony,

ALL of it is my territory!

DAMNIT, MOONY! I hate you and your annoying mind tricks. Why must you be so clever?

Ol' nice fellows are boring. Just take Andromeda's husband for example. He is wonderfully boring. He just likes to sit and listen to muggle jazz and drink red wine in the living room after dinner. I've joined him a few times. It's quite refreshing. Though Lois Armstrong is no David Bowie. (When I said that to Ted, he threw one of Nymphadora's toys at my head… pity me.)

Being ridiculous and immature just makes me seem more charming. But honestly… can YOU say that with a straight face? I bet you cant.

Are you hinting that there will be more reminders in the near future? Because if you _are_, I shall have to visit so we can make more memories. But in the meantime, I shall have to read your letter in the dead of night with my room soundproofed and locked.

If I visit, I'm bringing Nyphadora. (I'm cackling evilly right now.)

Well, I'll MAKE it dusty!

Tell him soon. I don't want him to think that he has a chance with you. You're MINE.

~Padfoot


	19. Winter Letters 5

Moony,

Clean? CLEAN? The word clean isn't even in my vocabulary. It pains me to even write it on this parchment!

I can tell! And it's not nice at ALL, you sadistic child.

You'd like him. You both like that Shakespeare bloke, and hot chocolate before bed.

I'm not saying that he's not talented! I just like Bowie better. You can't make love to 'What a Wonderful World'. Bowie's music is sex. Pure unadulterated sex.

Well, there's nothing wrong with being ridiculous and immature. Ridiculousness and immaturity is what makes the world interesting.

... I'll show you my 'big head'. SEE? I went there! Read it and WEEP.

Ah, Moony... You KNOW I've done much creepier and weirder things. You've seen me.

YES! Remind me! Pleeease remind me!

Moony, I honestly want to visit JUST to visit. Ted's been teaching me how to drive a muggle car, and I thought it would be niceego drive down to see you. Nyphadora LOVES snow, even more than me, so that's why I want to bring her. And I sort of wanted to give you your Christmas present personally... I don't want your mother to see it. It's not dirty! It's just...private. And... And I was thinking about maybe apologizing to Henry possibly. It's not his fault that I better looking, a better kisser, and a better friend than he is.

I still don't like him, but do what you must. I give you permission to remain friends with him. Because Merlin knows you need company during holidays.

~Padfoot


	20. Winter Letters 6

Moony,

Clean reminds me of Grimmauld Place and of Wormtail's mum. Both are extremely terrifying things.

DAMN YOU, MOONY!

Enh, you love me anyways.

But... but... He's SEX. Sex on LEGS. Fine... Can we do intimate things while listening to Queen? Pretty please with Honeyduke's spreadable chocolate on top? I know that you have a slightly unhealthy obsession with Freddie Mercury... I've SEEN the way you look at the album covers- wait never mind. Let's NOT do naughty things while listening to Queen. If we did, you would be thinking of Freddie the whole time.

You knew I was going to go there... You shouldn't have tempted me with such a wonderful innuendo. You KNOW I can't resist innuendos! Or double entendre's, which is sort of an innuendo in itself.

Being creepy can be so much FUN sometimes! The looks on people's faces just makes me want to giggle like a little child. You should try it sometime!

Oh, MERLIN! I remember that! Who knew you could be so wonderfully aggressive? Not that I'm complaining of course. Now, I am going to remind YOU of something. Week before last, behind Greenhouse IV, while that third year class was still in session. Remember THAT? I bet you do, you naughty little werewolf.

I really REALLY want to visit! I miss you so much! I miss your eyes...your succulent lips, your slender neck, your perfectly round... Intellect. I miss it all!

Are you SURE that your mother can handle a multicolored four year old?

I am better looking than him aren't I? He's much too...shiny. It frightens me. But I shall ignore that, and attempt to be civil and non-violent towards him. (See how much I adore you? I'm actually going to be NICE to him!)

You could never bore me to tears. To sleep, yes, but never EVER to tears.

~Padfoot

Ps.

When can me and Nymphadora come to visit?

Pss.

Does your Mum know about us? Or should I just act normally?


	21. Winter Letters 7

Moony,

She frightens me.

You are a cruel sadistic man, Mr. Moony. I'm so proud of you!

Yeah, we probably wouldn't be able to hear it anyway, now that I think about it.

There's nothing wrong with being creepy! It's fun and amusing and extremely entertaining. Being quiet and boring is probably over-rated. Besides, I will NEVER ever leave you alone. EVER.

I wish you were here, just so we could relive that memory. What do muggles call reliving something? A stimulation? We should make a stimulation of the time behind the greenhouses.

It's good your mum already knows about magic, cuz Nymphadora just realized that she can change the shape of her nose. It's hilarious. Especially her pig snout. Andromeda says that we can't sit across from each other anymore.

I'll try lo drive up tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be there by lunch time. Tell your mum to make sandwiches!

~Padfoot

Ps

I shall try to act as normally as possible.

Pss

If we weren't sharing rooms, I'd be very displeased. Oh, and Nyphadora will want to sleep in a pillow fort. Warn your mother.


	22. Winter Letters 8

Moony,

Should I be jealous? Your mother didn't seem that pleased to see me. She walked right past me! I felt like she had thrust a sharp and pointy icicle into my poor tender heart. It hurt so much.

I still don't like him. He told me that I didn't deserve you.

If he does that, I shall substitute a bludger with HIS head.

Et tu, Remus. Et tu. That betrayal is almost too hard to think about! I almost expected that from Nyphadora, but not from you! You were supposed to be on MY team.

Your dad is silly! You can never be too old for stuffed animals. Moony! You had an ATTITUDE with your father? Oh, I could kiss you right now! I'm so proud.

Merlin, I am smiling so hard right now! You have no idea how long I wanted to tell you that I love you... in fact I shall say it again! I love you! I LOVE you! Padfoot loves his Moony! I love love love LOVE YOU! I love you! Ich liebe dich! Je t'aime! Ik hou van jou! I LOVE YOU! I love you so so much, Moony. Henry is right you know... I don't deserve you. But he doesn't either. No one does. You're just too bookish and perfect and chocolaty. But even if I don't deserve you, I LOVE YOU ANYWAYS! Too much to 'do the right thing' and let you be with that Muggle.

i love you

Love,

Padfoot


	23. Winter Letters 9

Moony,

Speaking of James, he just owled me and wants to know if I'll be coming to his place during Easter break. He's inviting you too, but I'm not sure if I want to go... I may want to just stay at the castle.

Of course it counts as something! I just want your parents to like me, is all.

I blame my cousins for my violence... I don't know what HIS problem is though. He's a normal muggle. A normal muggle who you should hit with a book. I know you were kind of annoyed with me for "pawing at" you, but you should have SEEN the looks he was giving me! I thought that you said that he was nice.

She wasn't asking you! She was TRYING to seduce you!

...that was the best 'walk' of my life. Who knew that I could get so far while being horizontal? (I'm sorry, Moony! I had to say it! I couldn't resist!)

That's because you don't smile much. If you smiled more it wouldn't be so strange. So therefore you should keep smiling. Smiling makes your eyes twinkle.

Merlin, you really ARE an idiot. You are the most lovable person ever. You're lovable and huggable and shaggable and snoggable. I don't know why you'd think that anyone WOULDN'T love you when you're so fucking perfect. (I know you don't like it when I cuss, but it needed to be said... Or, well, written.) And I know you'll say, "But Sirius, I'm a Werewolf! Who could love a monster like me?" and I say that you may be a werewolf, but you're no monster. That Voldemort psycho is the monster. Evan Rosier is a monster. My FAMILY are monsters, and I would've been one too if it weren't for you and Prongs and Wormtail. You, Sir, are NO monster. And that is obvious to anyone who has any sense.

Sappy talk is exhausting...

I hope that he wasn't eaten by his mother's dustpan... Just imagine what they'd say at his funeral!

Love,

Your Padfoot (I rather like the look of that... 'your Padfoot', has a nice sound to it, don't you think?)


	24. Winter Letters 10

My Moony,

I guess Easter will be lonely for me. I would stay with Prongs, but you know how his family always visits during Easter... They can't stand me because I'm a Black. At least I'll have you to bombard with long winded and nonsensical letters!

You should paint the dog blue.

If they don't like me NOW, imagine how much more they'll not like me when they find out that I like to grope their son's bum in empty classrooms and stick my tongue in his mouth underneath the Quidditch stands! They'd cut my bits off, and I NEED those! Besides, your dad only thinks that I'm entertaining because he's convinced that I'm slightly schizophrenic.

I needed to 'paw' at you! He was giving you lust filled looks and I needed to show him that you were MINE. Not that you're an object that can be owned, that is.

Well then hit him with your mother's broomstick. Merlin knows that you don't care for Quidditch that much.

She was trying to seduce you! I swear! She had the EXACT same look on her face that I do when I'm trying to 'distract' you from your homework! I know this because I practice in the mirror.

I can't believe we did THAT outside though. I wish we could've gone further, but noooo, you just HAD to be cold! (I hope you know that I'm just kidding. I'll wait as long as you want/need to.)

Well, you should smile more often.

I called you an idiot because you were being one.

Nonsense. You're much easier to love than I am. All those girls at school just think I'm sexy. They don't care about me. At least, not in the same way you do.

You probably should. Watch your back I mean. Don't accept any food or drinks from anyone acting suspicious!

Messer Moony! What a capital idea! Why didn't I think of that?

I hope the Full Moon isn't too bad this month. I wish I could be there with you tonight, but I know your parents wouldn't let me near you. I know that you probably won't be able to reply before we meet at Kings Cross, so just remember that I love you no matter what.

Love from,

Your Padfoot (I don't think that I shall ever tire of writing that)


	25. Train Letters

_here are some notes passed on the train. Fair warning: talk of a sexual nature scattered throughout._

* * *

><p><strong>prongs has the worst timing. i hate him<strong>

You don't hate him. you just hate his bad timing.

**do you have ANY idea how close I was? !**

**well, its all well and good for you! you came already!**

**STOP LAUGHING ALREADY**

**im serious! (dont you DARE make a stupid pun) i was so CLOSE! and honestly, you look insane. stop laughing**

**moony, its NOT FUNNY**

**stop it**

my apologies...I just couldn't help myself.

I love you.

**you should be sorry.**

**i love you too. **

Can I make it up to you later?

**oh fucking hell yes. you need to finish what you started**

That can definitely be arranged...and you better be a bit more careful the next time you're pulling at my hair. My head hurts, I think you pulled some hair out.

**i thought that you liked it when i pull your hair. you were moaning.**

Of course I enjoy it, but that does not mean you can pull my hair out! There's a difference.

**sorry. i'll try to remember... though its hard to think when you do that thing with your tongue... its brilliant**

Sadly I have no idea what you're talking about...because I don't really think about it that much, I just do it, but I'm glad you enjoy it.

** you know... that flicky thing you do at the tip. makes me hard just thinking about it. thank merlin these robes hide everything.**

Oh...that. And really? Well, at least you aren't asking for my book anymore. Poor thing.

**if i had your book, id probably rub one off with it right now. i cant wait to get you all alone so you can see what you do to me. what if i didnt even wait? what if i showed you right now?**

Ew, my book! You can't say things about my book like that!

And seriously, Sirius, you can't show me right now. We're on the train, sitting with our friends who probably think I'm mad for laughing like crazy for no apparent reason just a little bit ago.

**i know that you dont care about us being in public. remember when you dragged me to that muggle library? you were gagging for it. even more so after I told you that we could be caught.**

I think this is a little bit different though, considering these are our friends and we haven't exactly told them about our relationship yet.

**true... i dont really plan on telling them either**

**what if we went to the room of requirement later? after everyone falls asleep.**

Of course we can. And wait...so now we're not telling them?

**theres a thing that I want to try. youll love it**

**i mean we CAN... its just that im scared. ive already lost one brother. i dont want to lose another one.**

Should I be scared?

And that is completely understandable. You know that no matter what happens though I'll be with you. We're in this together, so if we do tell them then both of us have to agree to do so. I wouldn't tell either of them if I knew you weren't ready yet.

**yes.**

**it might take awhile... til im ready i mean. is that ok?**

Oh dear.

That's fine, Sirius, honestly. There's no need to rush things. Take as long as you need to, and when you're ready let me know and I'll hold your hand the whole way through it if you'd like.

**you will be completely at my mercy and I shall reduce you to an illiterate puddle of goo.**

**you always understand exactly what i need. i love you so much for that.**

Well, it's a good thing I trust you then.

I like to think I know you pretty well, you know.

**it really is, or else I wouldnt be allowed near that perky little bum of yours.**

**you do. better than i know myself**

Or anything else for that matter.

that's not a bad thing though, right? I mean, it's kind of a good thing and all, but I guess it could be kind of bad at the same time.

**true. but most importantly your bum, because its going to be involved in all or most of our activities later.**

**its a very good thing. well, its bad because you can tell whenever im planning a prank on snivilus or about to say something mean to henry and stop me... but its mostly a good thing**

What exactly are you planning? I feel like this could be heading into territory we have yet to really speak about.

Yes, you would think those were bad things, wouldn't you?

**no, im not talking about THAT. i know that youre not ready to go all the way yet. all i'll say about what I'm planning is that im going to be VERY hungry later and i might just try to eat you. **

**they ARE bad things!**

I see...

They aren't *that* bad! I've saved you from plenty of trouble, stopping you from pranking Snape, and it's just not polite being mean to poor Henry when you know he's no competition.

**eat you like youre covered in chocolate.**

**you know i cant help it! and i NEED to be mean to henry. he was your first kiss.**

Can I cover you in chocolate?

You don't *have* to be mean to him, especially because of that.

**no, tonight is MY turn. besides, chocolate was just a metaphor. there shall be no chocolate. wanna know why?**

**yes i do. i have to be mean to everyone who stares at your arse and wants to shag and kiss you thats not me.**

I don't know...do I? Okay, yes, I do.

I guess me telling you that you're 'wasting your time being mean to those people since I don't want any of them besides you' would be pointless then?

**because i wanna TASTE you**

**yes?**

Fair enough...

I still wish you wouldn't be mean to them though.

**damnit how are you staying so calm? !**

**i know. im sorry**

I've had way too much experience with keeping my emotions in check. You know me. Internally I may just be freaking out. Does that make you feel better?

It's alright, I guess... I still love you.

**cmon moony, relax. no one but us will see these notes. write what you're really thinking about my plans.**

**i love you too. i can try to be nicer i guess**

Okay, so fine, I am freaking out a little, but at the same time I really do trust you. And I've felt comfortable enough to do everything else with you so far, so I'll be fine.

I would love that.

**are you sure? because we can just kiss and put my extremely talented tongue to other uses**

**im only trying to make you happy**

It'll be fine. Just as long as I get to take care of you and make up for earlier, since we were so untimely interrupted.

You do make me happy. Even when you're being ridiculous.

**you dont need to. it seems like you always take care of me. its my turn to take care of you... and its sortof been a fantasy of mine to... yknow. eat.**

**im glad. i love you**

Well...maybe I like taking care of you.

**you take care of me every day. not, you know, sexually, but emotionally and stuff. so its going to be my turn now. i WANT to.**

And you have already done more than enough taking care of me too (and not just sexually). Besides, you know I'm going to 'take care of you' either way, because I'm stubborn like that.

**please moony? i WANT to**

Okay, okay, but I don't see why I can't take care of you afterward.

**yeah, ill probably need it.**

Exactly.

**i cant wait**


	26. Transfiguration Notes 3

**wormy told me you went to the hospital wing after all. is it true?**

Yes. I did. 

I felt bad. I'm really sorry for being so mean to you about it. 

**what did pomfrey say?**

That I've obviously been over doing it since last week and that if I rest more I'll be fine. She made me drink that really nasty stuff again, but it helped. 

**im glad your feeling better. i love you**

I love you too. And I really am sorry about being such a jerk. I know you were just looking out for me, and I appreciate it. 

**i forgive you. and im sorry for threatening to hex you. looking back, it probably wouldnt have helped things...**

I'm glad, because I hate fighting with you. And no...it definitely wouldn't have helped. Not to mention I would have been in more pain *and* angry then. 

**i hate fighting with you too. it makes me feel like youll find someone nonconfrontational to be with.**  
><strong>i know... and i NEVER want to cause you any pain. ever. not emotional, physical...not anything. unless of course youre into it...<strong> 

Sirius, there's no way I'd give up on our relationship over little fights like this. Honestly you know I don't have much relationship experience, but even then I still know fights are going to happen. And I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't planning on letting go of you any time soon. There's no one else I want to be with. If we fight we'll figure things out and solve the problem.  
>And no...I'm not really into that sort of thing, that I'm aware of. <p>

**you have to idea how good it feels to hear you say that. because i AM scared that you suddenly wont want me anymore. it frightens me how much i love you. especially since teenagers arent supposed to be in love. teenagers are just supposed to lust and be infatuated. and i DO lust after you, but i love you too. i really honestly do, and i didnt think that i would ever be able to love someone. let alone BE in love.**

I honestly love it when you talk about your feelings. No lie. Then I don't feel so bad since I do it all the time. Plus I love hearing you talk about things like this, because otherwise I...kind of get a little insecure and think you might not feel as strongly as I do. 

**ill try to do it more often then, if it makes you happy**

**why in the name of merlins mouldy christmas sweater would you feel insecure? youre perfect moony. absolutely perfect**

You know, I remember when the idea of talking about feelings was horrifying to you...

No one's perfect, Padfoot. And I just- I get insecure because here I am with all these feelings and somehow I'm lucky enough to have you, even though there's all these other people around who are better looking and more amazing and they'd love to be with you too. Maybe I'm just being stupid, but I can't help it. 

**its not what i expected... feeling talk with you makes me feel lighter. does that make sense?**

**prongs thinks he is... and you are. you dont see yourself clearly at all. im the lucky one. and you are being stupid. youre the most amazingest person in the world.**  
><strong>the only reason they want to be with me is because they dont know me. they dont know how messed up i am. they just think that moody broody 'bad boys' are sexy or some shite like that. YOU know me. and you still love me. and i didnt think that would ever happen.<strong> 

It does make sense. And you know, talking about things instead of bottling them up is *supposed* to be like that. It's healthy.

Amazingest isn't a word, Sirius; but I'll let it slide because I love you and you always say things that make me feel good about myself, even when it's things I wouldn't normally believe.  
>And not to sound like I'm blaming you or anything, but I think the reason no one really *knows* you is because you won't let other people get close enough to do so. I'm the same way so I kind of understand. Of course it's different between us, because we've been friends for such a long time and we trust each other. You're not messed up; you've just had to deal with...bad things. You're still a really good person, Sirius, and I think other people can see that where you can't. I definitely can. <p>

**well it should be. im going to start a petition to make 'amazingest' a real word. because thats what you are.**

**i let you and prongs and wormtail close enough... its still easier to talk about stuff to you than them.**

**im pretty damn messed up. remember the defense teacher from last year? she said that im a sociopath and lack empathy... that im like my family. i know thats not really true... but i AM messed up. im not... normal in the mind.**

I'm not sure that'll go, but good luck with that. You are amazing too, you know.  
>And I'll always be here for you to talk to.<p>

That teacher last year was horrible. You're not messed up, you're not like your family, and you're most definitely not a sociopath. She called you that right after you transformed her entire cage of red caps into clay figures and had them massacre each other...which, while did ruin her lesson plans for the day, was admittedly kind of entertaining. Sure you like to play pranks on others, but I know if things go too far and end up terribly wrong you are capable of feeling bad about it, even if you won't admit it yourself out loud. No one's *not* messed up at least a little bit. 

**you have to help me! youre smart and people will take you seriously.**

**still. im more than everyone else.**

**prongs is writing something on your notes. i think its sabotage**

But it's not a real word...and you know how I am about words and grammar.

You're still a good person.

Wait, what? 

**but it COULD be!**

**if you say so**

**upper left hand corner. i saw him write something. i would've stopped him but i wanna know what he said**

I'm not sure about that, but I suppose that doesn't stop you from using it anyway.

I do say so, because it's true.

Let me see...I hope he's not making little heart doodles with his and Lily's initials in it again. So awkward when those end up on *my* papers. 

**but if its real i won't get points off my essays.**

**its hard not to believe you when you look at me like that**

**if he is i shall laugh and show them to evans**

I just can't condone improper English, Sirius.

And I'm going to keep giving you this look and after class I'm going to tell you just how amazing and good you are, and then I'm going to kiss you.

Nope, no heart doodles, but there is a rather cartoonish figure of, what I am assuming is, Snape getting attacked by the giant squid. James even left plenty of space for us to add additions to the picture. I wouldn't go showing that to Lily if I were you.

**it would be proper if enough people signed the petition.**

**and i will kiss you back and let you take away all this badness. and when youre feeling unreasonably insecure, i will do the same for you.**

**LET ME SEE! i wanna draw evans getting attacked by her own hair! or dumbledore water-skiing. or bot**h

If you could get enough people to sign something for that then maybe I'd acknowledge it as a word.

I am smiling like a loon again over here.

The Dumbledore one sounds amusing. Just try not to ruin my actual notes, cause I do need them.

**i shall start the petition right after class!**

**loon... loony lupin... ha!**

**i wont. and you dont REALLY need them. this is only review**

Good luck...

I really hope you aren't being serious right now. And, yes, no pun intended.

But what if I get notes during the review that I missed from before in the actual lesson?

**thank you**

**you had that coming. youre ALWAYS punning. It was my turn. besides, you laughed.**

**then you can get them from evans**

You're right. I did laugh, but if anyone besides you starts calling me that I'll know who to come after first.

I wouldn't have to get them from Lily though if I already had them. It just creates more work for me to do.

**thats right. only i can call you loony lupin because it's better than sugarplum-gumdropling or any other terrible pet name.**

**why study or take notes at all? we both know youll get top marks without all that hassle**

Ew. I think I almost just threw up a little. You know...maybe you should give James some sort of advice like that, because I have a feeling he'd be the type to give his girlfriend some vomit-inducing pet name like that.

And I take notes because contrary to popular belief I'm not just naturally smart. I have to do a lot of studying to keep up with everything, and I don't mind because it's worth it.

**Nah, i think that id rather watch prongs make a fool of himself **

**still, one day of not studying wont kill you. let me be a bad influence and drag you to hagrids during charms.**

You want me to SKIP CLASS?

**yes please?**  
><strong><br>**

**and close your mouth love, something will fly in**

You do realize I would do nothing but panic the entire time we were SKIPPING CLASS. Oh god, what if we got caught?

**oh please. ive skivved off class LOADS of times, and im barely ever caught. we can steal the cloak, go to hagrids for a few, and then i know this wonderfully cozy little broom cupboard that's behind that swirly tapestry on the fourth floor... whaddaya say, moonpie? will you skip charms with me?**

I don't know.

**please, moony? if you want we can put off hagrids til after dinner and go straight to the cupboard?**

Okay, okay, but if we get in trouble for skipping class I am not going to be happy.

**yay! i win!**

If I didn't love you so much I would not be agreeing to this. Just saying.

**i know. thank you**.


	27. Divination notes 3

I'm not going to bother asking if you're okay, because I know you're not, but you know I'm worried about you...

Please talk to me about this?

**he called me a faggot**

I know... and I think he's being a complete ass about this entire thing, but I'm going to talk to him about it, because you two are best friends. Our relationship shouldn't change that. Honestly the person I'm angriest at right now is Pete. He handled the situation horribly.

**he said i was disgusting**

You're not disgusting. You are none of the terrible things he said and I refuse to let you believe such mean things about yourself.

**why did he say it moony? he wasnt supposed to. hes my broth **

Merlin, I wish I could fix everything, Padfoot. I really do. It hurts seeing you so upset like this...

**just dont leave me too. ever. please dont leave me too**

I won't. I don't want to. You're stuck with me, remember? I love you. I love you so much it hurts.

**i love you too moony. i love you so much. its just hard... how could prongs and wormtail turn on us like that?theyre supposed to be our friends!**

I know... honestly I really am more mad at Peter than anyone. He was extremely tactless in telling Prongs like that.

**what did you fucking expect? his animangus is a bloody rat for fucks sake. this is all my fault. if I hadnt begged you to skip charms they wouldnt have gone looking for us and pete wouldnt have caught us...doing THAT and then he wouldnt have gone to james and james wouldnt of cornered me in potions and i wouldnt have shouted at him and then the WHOLE BLOODY SCHOOL wouldnt know that the infamous sirius o. black, womanizer, is a disgusting faggot whose fucking 'that prefect lupin'.**

Sirius, I refuse to let you blame yourself for all of this! I mean, I could have tried harder to be my stubborn 'always having to follow the rules' self so we wouldn't have skipped in the first place. And Pete shouldn't have ran off like that, and James shouldn't have cornered you during *class*. So please stop blaming yourself for everything. And you know what, let others think what they want if we can't change their minds. You and I both know that they're wrong, that you're *not* disgusting and that what we have, our relationship, is nothing short of perfect.

**im sorry...i just dont know what to do. i dont know how to act or feel. i just... i need you to hold me. as soon as class is over i need you to take me somewhere where we can be alone and i need you to hold me and tell me you love me and that everything is going to be alright.**

I will. We'll go to the room of requirement or somewhere and spend the rest of the day together if you'd like.

**can we do it after classes? i dont think that i want to skip anything for a while.**

Of course. We can do whatever you want.

**can you hold my hand? i know we're in class, but i need to touch you**

We'll be alright. *You'll* be alright. I promise.

**how did i ever mange to get a person like you?**

By being your amazing and gorgeous self. Though I think I'm the luckier one, somehow managing to get a person like you when I never thought I would.

**you only think that youre luckier because you dont see yourself properly. if you saw you like i saw you then youd know that youre much too good for me**

Maybe, by this point, it'd be safe to say we're both blind to the better parts of ourselves and, therefore, we have to stick together, because that's the only way we'll learn to see ourselves in a better light?

**maybe... i will do everything i can to make you see you like i do.**

And I shall return the favor by doing the same for you.

**promise**

I promise.

**merlin, i love you**

I love you more.

**doubt it. i am completely positive that i love YOU more because i have more room. you love more people than i do. you love your family and all your friends and whatnot. and i only love you and prongs and pete. so i have more room**

I don't think that's exactly how that works, Padfoot. And you love more than just us three! You love food, swimming, running around (even doing so naked, which isn't exactly advisable around neighborhoods yet you do so anyway for some odd reason), trouble making, music, shall I go on? Oh, and you love that ridiculous motorcycle, for some reason I cannot fathom.

**i mean you people love more than I do. i dont people love as much because it hurts more... people hurt and music and food and running around in the nude doesn't hurt. you can get hurt and heal, but being hurt by people is worse and you don't heal.**

**are you knocking my baby, lupin?**

Well, I guess that makes more sense then. I can understand it at least, because, yes, people can say and do very hurtful things that are hard to forget.

That bike is scary and dangerous! And no, I will not apologize to it for saying so.

**and somehow you still love and forgive.**

**says the werewolf...**

**SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! i just couldnt resist**

I guess I just like to try and see the best in everyone.

Hey now! You better be careful or I'll have to find someone else's shoulder to cry on. Just kidding, I couldn't do that. I'll just go cry on your horrible motorcycle. AND THEN IT WILL RUN ME OVER.

**i know. its admirable.**

**it won't run you over if you don't cry on it.**

NO. IT WILL STILL RUN ME OVER. I swear...that bike just does not like me. I think it's jealous of our love. Yep yep. That must be it.

**my baby wont run you over. shes too much of a darling **

**it sounds like YOURE the jealous one**

That's what you think!

Lies! She can't love you the way I do, can she?

**no one can love me the way you can, moony. and I cant love anyone like i love you. not even my big black bike that rumbles and purrs and vibrates inbetween my legs.**

That makes me feel a little bit better...sort of. Maybe later I can change your opinion of this matter entirely in my favor, eh?

**it should make you feel better... most definitely **

Good. And, hey, how long do you think it'll take until Rothwick realizes the back of his hair is green?

**at least till after dinner. hes too dim to notice anything but tits**

And no one will probably tell him either...hm, maybe I should have gone with yellow, green almost looks good on him.

**no, green makes his pimples stand out more**

Alright...then maybe orange highlights?

**that would be absolutely lovely**

That is some disastrous looking hair now...

**it is... i love it when you do this. you know. be all mischievous like this...**

Well, I learn from the best. Don't I? I may like to follow the rules, but even I'm capable of pulling a trick or two.

**you think im the best? why moonbeam, im flattered!**


	28. Transfiguration Notes 4

**moonbeam?**

What?

**why are you so mad at me? i didnt even do anything wrong**

Nothing whatsoever, huh?

**youre acting all... odd. and angry**

Am I now?

**talk to me? please? youre upset and i dont know what to do**

**wait, are you still pissed off about bernadette?**

What about her should I be pissed off about? The part where she so blatantly flirted

with you in front of our friends? The part where she ever so loudly, so I could hear, I

expect, told you that you were wasting your time with a 'goody two shoes, prude' like

me (clearly, thankfully, she is unaware of the extent of our physical activities). Or the

part where she proceeded to kiss you and it didn't seem to me that you were too quick

to shove her aside?

What about any of that should I be pissed off about? Please, enlighten me.

**im sorry! i couldnt just SHOVE her. shes a girl. besides, its not like i kissed her**

** back or anything.**

I'm sure you understood I didn't mean for you to *actually* shove her. And honestly,

from where I was sitting, it didn't look like you weren't kissing her back. You didn't

exactly tell her off either. She'll probably keep at it. I can see her from here; she's

making those googly eyes at you like Prongs does to Lily. It's making me want to vomit.

**moonbaby, youre being silly. even if she DOES keep at it, its not like im going**

** to go bewith her. but honestly, are you actually surprised? loads of birds **

**want me... not just bernadette.**

That's not surprising one bit. I'm not completely oblivious, thank you. Though you

seem to be, considering you're too busy preening over the fact that tons of girls want

you that you're ignoring the fact that probably over half of them, including Bernadette,

are disgusted that you're with me, who is *not* a girl. So enjoy that attention all you'd

like, but it's sad that practically none of them like you for *who* you are and are

trying to turn you into someone they want you to be.

**i do not PREEN, thank you.**

**how do you know that they dont like me for me? sure they notice my looks **

**first but if i talked to them im sure theyd be just as into me as you are**

Sirius, I don't just like you - I like every thing about you, including the fact that you

still like girls. If they can't accept the fact that you might just like boys as well as

them, then they can't accept every bit of you and like you for who you truly are. Of

course they could lie and say they don't mind, and eventually I'm sure you could just

lie and say you don't like boys anymore, but why lie to yourself?

Unless it's not a lie, which wouldn't be that unbelievable since you wouldn't even tell

Bernadette to back off and then defend our relationship. If this isn't something you

want anymore you may as well just tell me, because I don't want to be dragged along

if I'm not wanted.

**im not lying to anyone! if i were going to lie, id have done it when prongs **

**cornered me in potions!**

**she knows im with you! i shouldnt HAVE to tell her im with you, the whole **

**bloody school thinks that me and you are shagging.**

**im beginning to think that you dont trust me.**

That is ridiculous. God knows I trust you more than anyone.

I'm just hurt because sure she *knows* that you and I are together, but that's clearly

not stopping her from trying and the least you could do was tell her to stop, especially

when she's made rude comments about our relationship in front of both of us. It's

disconcerting and how am I *not* supposed to think that you might possibly be having

second thoughts about all this?

**then stop overreacting, love. im not going to leave you for some bint. and **

**even if i WAS, it wouldnt be for bernadette williamson. i mean shes bloody fit **

**and a good kisser, but shes not YOU moonbear. because youre perfect.**

**shes jealous of you. thats why she's making the comments and trying to snog me and **

**sending me notes and whatnot**.

I highly doubt the reason she's doing all this is because she's *jealous* of me.

The thought's absolutely ridiculous.

**shes jealous that youre with me.**

I can't believe you actually think that.

**well she is!**

I really don't want to discuss this anymore with you right now.

**what did i say wrong?**

A lot of things.

And don't even bother asking me to partner up with you for this class

assignment, Pete already asked me.

**moony! moonflower, tell me what i did! why do you always have to **

**pull this sort of shit?**

**but me and you ALWAYS partner together! who am i supposed to work **

**with now?**

It's not like I don't try! You just never seem to understand. It's frustrating!

Why don't you ask Bernadette? If she was even a little bit more immature I'm

sure she'd be shouting your name across the room this very moment,

begging you to work with her.

**well we can't ALL be bloody fucking genius' like you, prefect.**

**and what if i DID ask her? what would you do? give me the silent treatment? **

**yell at me for encouraging her? id be in the wrong to taking YOUR suggestion **

**seriously**

**can you at least tell me what i did wrong?**

Would you like me to make you a list? Since that clearly could be something

us 'bloody fucking geniuses' do.

**i would actually.**

1. You've insulted me.

2. Did you really think I really wanted you to work with Bernadette? No.

It's called 'sarcasm'.

3. Refusing to defend our relationship by staying silent while your ex insults it

doesn't really reassure me any. And no, she's not saying all those horrible

things about how gross our relationship is because she's jealous of me.

She won't back off until you tell her to, even though she 'knows you and I are

together'.

4. How could I not get angry when seeing you two practically making out in

front of everyone, especially when you don't do anything to stop it right away?

I'm not blind.

5. You are being ridiculously oblivious right now.

**i cant help being oblivious. im not SMART like that.**

**does it help that im sorry? very very sorry?**

You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, you know.

It'd help if I knew you are truly sorry, and not just apologizing because you

think it'll make me happy and we won't be fighting anymore. And I'm not just

going to ignore the problem and hope it goes away on its own.

**not about emotions and shit**

**well, what do you want me to do? because i AM sorry that youre **

**upset... even though i dont know what I've done wrong. i get that **

**youre mad about bernadette, but i dont see how thats MY fault.**

I'm not blaming you entirely. It is kind of mainly her fault for practically

throwing herself at you even though she knows you and I are together,

but, at the same time, I'm mad at you too. I feel like I've explained why like

100 times. Seriously.

**i know youre mad at me for 'not resisting'. but honestly i was shocked**

** and didnt think to. im sorry moonbear! please dont be angry with **

**me anymore**

I don't want to be. I really don't. I just...can't help it.

**how can i make it up to you?**

What? You really don't...can we just talk about it later?

**no moony, i need to know. i love you and i hate seeing you upset.**

** especially when its all my fault**

Pads...I love you too. And I'm sure I'm kind of slightly over reacting over

the entire thing, so I'm sorry, but at the same time I'm really upset

about all this so maybe you could just...give me some space for a

couple of hours?

**fine. i'll just stay out if your way then**


End file.
